broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Moonlight Glow
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = Two crescent moons |Owner = Pandora |Relatives = Princess Luna ("older sister") Princess Celestia ("older sister") Princess Cadance ("niece") Shining Armor ("nephew-in-law") Princess Twilight Sparkle ("niece-in-law") |Misc 1 Title = Magic Aura Color |Misc 1 Text = |Misc 2 Title = Theme Song |Misc 2 Text = Sweet Charlotte (Ladybug Ladybug) UyinuvmTboc From the Nancy Drew Game: Ghost of Thorton Hall |Nicknames = Little Night Light (by Celestia and Luna) Other 'Moon' Princess (by Spike) Moon Glow (by Cadance) Moon's Hue (title) Moon (by various ponies) Crescent Moon (by Twilight, she didn't know her real name) Moonshine Glimmer (by DeathTone members)}} :"You think just by saying 'I'm sorry for the way we treated you' will let me earn back your trust and friendship?! HA! I say. HA!" :~Moonlight to Celestia and Luna Moonlight Glow is an alicorn who turned evil once she figured out Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance are more favored than her by her "sisters" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She's also a member of the DeathTone Organization. Personality Moonlight is a shy and timid alicorn. It takes a lot of time for her to actually get close and befriend another pony. But once a pony befriends Moonlight, they know that she's a best friend any pony can have. Moonlight's trust can be broken very easily. If a pony displays some sort of evil in them, she'll consider them evil forever (an exception is her "older sister" Princess Luna). All of this (except for the trusting part) changed wen she joined the Death Tone. She doesn't care about others, only herself. And when Death Tone gives her a job to do, she always does the job no matter what the cost. In brief words, she's got more daring, selfish, and less caring. She's also a bully when other ponies in the organization approach her but that's because she doesn't want to loose her trust in a pony ever again. History Background Moonlight was once a pegasus who just appeared near the Castle of the Two Sisters. Celestia and Luna lived there once before so it was likely that they saw her running near the castle. Celestia and Luna let her stay at the castle as their own maid at first, but took a liking to her since they all shared wonderful memories and adopted her as their "younger sister". The one she was personally closest to was Luna. Luna was the first one to spot her running near the castle any way and the first one to suggest to let her stay in the castle as long as she is their maid. Sometime later, Moonlight was helping her two sisters anyway she could since she owed them after all. Moonlight became both of the sister's personal issue fixer/errand pony/pony helper. Nightmare Moon When Luna was banished to the moon, Moonlight lost all of her hopes in her 'older sister'. Moonlight still helped Celestia with a few errands here and there once in awhile but Twilight Sparkle did most of the work for Celestia. When Nightmare Moon was finally free from her imprisonment, Celestia told Moonlight not to interfere and that Twilight Sparkle can handle this herself. Moonlight was a bit offended that Celestia is choosing her own student over her sister but shrugged it off. All she wanted to do, was get her beloved sister back. When Princess Luna finally changed back into her old self, Moonlight was ecstatic and threw a party for her in their castle in Canterlot. Leaving her sisters Moonlight didn't like it when Princess Cadance came in the picture and Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn herself. She felt like her two own sisters were neglecting her own presence whenever she was around them and confronted them with her feelings. Luna said that the reason why they were focusing on Cadance and Twilight so much was that she and Celestia were focusing on making them proper princesses so they can rule their own kingdom one day. Hearing this, Moonlight got outraged that they'd ignore her just for that. She ran away the next day. Celestia and Luna got frantic. They called the royal guards to search for her. Even Twilight and her friends and Cadance and Shinning Armor were called to help search for her anyway they could. After moths passed, Moonlight Glow was no where to be found in Equestria... Magic/Abilities She has standard Alicorn magic. Her magic matches Princess Celestia/Princess Luna's magic. Alicorn As an Alicorn, she has both wings and a unicorn horn as well. But, for some reason, she cannot fly for a long period of time. She can only fly only for a couple of seconds, then she get's very tired (even though she formerly was a pegasus). Fast runner Even though she can't fly that far, she is a very fast pony when she uses her hooves to get around. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Alicorn Category:Good turned evil Category:DeathTone members Category:PandoraStar411